New Life
by CidGaara
Summary: Sakura got kicked out of mist, now she has to go back to the very place she ran away from four years ago. The difference between then and now is that she is superhumanly strong and has a bad ass temper. What will happen when she meets up with her old . .
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Sakura got kicked out of mist, now she has to go back to the very place she ran away from four years ago. The difference between then and now is that she is superhumanly strong and has a bad ass temper. What will happen when she meets up with her old 'friends'?

I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 1-

Sakura was just getting out of the thick forest and was just in sight of the place she ran away from all those years ago. Konohagakure. Now she is only a few meters away to her old home when she finally realized she was being watched. She looked around and then found the person just a bush behind her, she also knew exactly who it was, her old teammate Uzumaki, Naruto.

"What are you doing following me and watching me like a hawk for?" Sakura stated in a cold voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Kanoha's forest?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't believe that you don't recognize me Naruto, and to think that you actually changed," Sakura said still walking towards Kanoha's gate's.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura then turned around to see him; she heard a gasp from him and was almost talked by him if she hadn't moved at the very last moment.

"Sakura let me bring you to the village! To see Tsunade and take you out to ramen!!!! PleasePleasePlease!!!" How Naruto did it but he convinced her. They then were off into the town with Sakura following Naruto in.

So what'cha think? Stupid, boring, or interesting? Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews I got and people for reading this story!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 2: things aren't always what they seem.

Sakura and Naruto were walking to the Hokage's Tower and when they ran into a certain (perverted) person… none other than Kakashi- sensei himself.

"Naruto I need you to help me with my new students, Sakura will just have to walk herself to the Hokage." Kakashi said to them, he was now Sakura's savior. Naruto sighed and bid a farewell to Sakura, and left with Kakashi.

'Thank god he is gone there are a few things I have to discuss with Tsunade.' Sakura thought. With that said she headed her way to the Hokage's tower.

Once she entered the tower she walked right in and started to Tsunade's office. Shizune tried to stop her but Sakura just kept on walking and soon Shizune stopped trying to stop her and went back to her desk.

In the hallway going to the Hokage's office Sakura ran into someone.

"What the hell watch where you goin'?" Sakura yelled at the person who ran into her. All she heard from that person was a 'hn'. Sakura ignored it and walked in. The other person on the other hand noticed and was shocked at her reaction.

When Sakura walked in Tsunade didn't even look up.

"What are your concerns?" she asked simply.

"Well lets start off at the basics," Sakura started "one is that knuckle headed Naruto, another is a perverted sensei, another is my family was killed, then we come to me leaving this place in hopes of a better life, also that went down since I just got banished from that place, oh and did I mention that I needed a house and a job. Other than that, I'm cool "Tsunade then looked up to see a girl with black hair on the tips of her pink hair that has red streaks in it, a long cloak and to what she could see a few tattoos. Otherwise known as Haruno, Sakura. Tsunade quickly ran up to her and basically crushed her in a huge ass bear hug with her inhuman strength.

"Can….t brea…th..!" Sakura gagged.

Who was the person in the hallway? Will Sakura survive Tsunade's hug of death? And why am I asking you? You don't know what is in my whacked out mind, hell I don't even know!


	3. sexiness?

Once again…. I do not own Naruto!! (sniffsniff)

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

Just wanted to put that in, in case of not understanding something.

Thanks to all that reviewed, and those who didn't poo on you. just kidding, I don't really review on stories either. Haha! Now on with the story!

"_Tsunade, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Sakura said._

_"What is it?" Tsunade asked, 'well this isn't the Sakura that I trained, what happened to her?' Tsunade thought_

_"okay one to start off with I need someone to help me get a house or if I can stay with someone, boy or girl it doesn't matter, so that I can have some kind of hide out. People from Mist are looking for me to kill me. I did something bad, I will talk to you about it later, but I need to keep hidden for a while. I am sorry to drag you in to this but there is no where else I would go. Also I need some kind of job, I have money but I need to stay busy otherwise I will go insane. Another thing I my punishment for leaving suddenly." Sakura finished._

_"fine I will get the guards to keep an eye out for the Mist. You will be rooming with someone, not sure who yet, and I need you to write a report about why they are after you. For your job you will go working at the hospital, as for punishment, the person you will be rooming with is to watch you for two and a half weeks and will go every where with you." Tsunade finished and started working on the person she will be rooming with. _

_"Okay, now that we have gotten that cleared what do you want m e to do?" Sakura asked Tsunade looked up and smirked._

_"You can go meet Kakashi and Naruto at the training grounds, and let them see what you can do." Tsunade stated the smirk never leaving her face._

So that is why Sakura is headed to the training grounds at this time. Boy was she wanting to strangle the next person that looks at her funnily. Though she couldn't because that would be bad and she didn't want to do anything bad….yet. also it had something to do with that she was already at the training grounds.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled. She then saw a blond head shoot up and headed that way.

She suddenly heard a kunai being thrown at her and she quickly caught it before it hit its mark. She heard a gasp from the trees and caught another kunai headed her way. Soon enough she had every kunai thrown at her in her hands.

"Wow! How'd you do that lady even Naruto- sensei can't do that! How'd you do it, tell me! tell me! tell me!" Came a squeaky voice of a young boy. Sakura looked around for Naruto's confusing chakra. She then spotted it and poofed to him. He had his back to her and was watching the kids.

"So you're a sensei now huh, never thought it would happen." Naruto jumped by hearing her voice, he didn't detect chakra use at all. He quickly recovered and relaxed.

"yeah who knew that I could be the teaching type? I was always determined about being the Hokage. That I still am trying to achieve." Naruto laughed a little. The only expression that Sakura made was, lift an eyebrow. Naruto cocked his head to the side. But before he could say anything Sakura cut in.

"Tsunade- sensei told me to get you and Kakashi to tell her how my skills improved. Meaning I have to fight someone. Is Sai still here? I would really love to kick his ass to eternity and back." Sakura added.

"naw not any more, he left when Sasuke came back." Naruto said. Naruto expected to see Sakura flinch, like she used to do when he said his name, but she only blinked.

"I didn't know he was back, hum maybe I should fight him." Sakura suggested. Naruto just smirked knowing all too well that her skills improved almost to the Uchiha's level if not surpassed him.

Naruto looked down and there was his favorite student (note the sarcasm) Jay.

"hey boss are you two making out?" he asked

"no Jay we are not making out we are talking. This is my old teammate I was telling you guys about, ya know the one I had a crush on when I was smaller, but now that Hinata and I are dating she is one of my friends nothing more ya hear!" Naruto finished screaming at the boy that reminded her so much of Naruto when they were younger.

(I am just skipping to the fighting part)

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and his 'team' were waiting to start the fight. Sakura was warming up and the others were waiting for the person that Sakura was going to be fighting to show up. When he showed up he was awestruck and didn't know if he could fight her. The he we were talking about was none other than Uchiha, Sasuke. He was just standing there staring at Sakura; he didn't even notice her move to stand in front of him. What got him out of his trance was her hand waving back and forth in front of his face.

"So are we going to fight or are we going to just discuss how sexy I am? Decide chicken-ass fight, or discuss my sexiness?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

What will he do fight or discuss? Maybe he should say something stupid that made her laugh at him and get him to fight her……. Decisions, decisions.


	4. don't i get a say in this?

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I got some good ideas but I am just gonna go with what I type on my keyboard…….although I really don't like my computer that goes with this keyboard, it barked at me one time and wouldn't stop I had to get offline to get it to stop! Well that is enough about my personal life how about those character/ author disclaimer thingy…. Sorry I didn't up date sooner, I just now realized that my summer is busier than I thought.

ME: okay how about one of my favorite characters (though I don't know why) Kisame!!!! Who will sadly not be joining us in my story.

KISAME: Fangismine does not….what the hell are you doing!!!!

ME: Fish poke, fish poke, fish poke…. It is an inside joke, wow you're really blue… where you so sad that you turned blue is that why you're blue or is it the fact that your mother is a fish?

KISAME: No and no! I just am, now leave me alone before I… hey bring that back!!! You're not supposed to be able to touch that… Fangismine does not own Naruto. (Runs off trying to catch me before I destroy a wall with his ginormous sword and sells his pimp hat on e-bay!)

ME: Haha you'll neva catch me alive!!!!!!!!! Neener neener!!!

Now on with the story!

"When did you get so bold?" Sasuke asked trying (but failing) to keep his cool.

"When I ran away four years ago…" Sakura said with her bangs covering her emerald green eyes. Sasuke was somewhat shocked; he thought she left only a year ago.

"We will talk about it later, but right now I just need to see what you can do." Sasuke said to her.

"Whatever, lets just get this done with chicken- ass. Since when did you start speaking in full sentences?" Sakura asked in a somewhat cold voice. Sasuke just gave her the famous Uchiha glare. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

Kakashi looked at the two and told then to get in their fighting stances. Sakura got in a weird stance that none of the three have ever seen. She rolled her eyes once again.

"Okay, no weapons, just jutsus, fists, or kicks, got that?," Kakashi asked. They both nodded their heads yes. "Okay, three, two, one…. FIGHT!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke ran at Sakura, he made the signs for his fire jutsu and looked at Sakura who clearly saw his attack but did not move. He did his attack and flipped behind her. He turned around and there was Sakura with no marks on her and his fireball dancing in the palm of her hand.

"Ya know the funny thing about fire is that it is as wild as ever yet you can still control it... some people lose it and others gain it." Sakura stated in a cold and concentrated voice. She then threw it at Sasuke and did a spinning kick, to everyone's amazement fire followed to where the kick was aimed. Sasuke was wide eyed and almost got burnt.

"How'd you do that!?" Naruto yelled at her.

"I always had it just was never capable to use it." Sakura answered him while blocking Sasuke's on coming attack. It continued like that for about an hour an a half. The winner was undecided because both collapsed at the same time.

About 10 minutes later and both were up and talking. Along with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto's group went home after Sasuke and Sakura both fainted.

"Sakura, when did you learn that you could control fire?" Naruto asked.

"About a week after I left." She answered him. Naruto was amazed.

"So how far are you from mastering it, or did you already?" Kakashi asked.

"I've already mastered the orange and blue flame, I am just waiting to get control over the white flame," Sakura said l the look on their faces told her enough. "Watch I'll show you." Sakura then stood up and lit fire in her palm, she then made it switch to blue and then she started concentrating to get the blue flam to change colors to white. She then extinguished it by a swipe of her hand.

She took her seat back in between Sasuke and Naruto, and looked at their faces. They were all astonished including Sasuke. (Crazy I know)

"What? Did my face turn green or some…WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura screamed at them.

"Sorry, we were just so astonished." Naruto said.

"Whoa, I didn't know that you knew such a huge word Naruto!" Sakura said. Naruto just pouted. Then a big white cloud poofed in and it was Shikamaru.

"Sasuke and Saku… SAKURA!" Shikamaru looked over at her. Sakura flinched and looked up at him.

"Yeah, what does Tsunade want?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, she just told me to tell you two to go to the Hokage's tower. So troublesome, Ino will kill me for being late." Shikamaru mumbled the last part but Sakura and Sasuke still heard it. They looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke chuckled. Shikamaru just glared at the two with a, you-tell-anyone-I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you glare. (The most famous) That just made them laugh harder.

"Just go already!" Shikamaru snapped. They then got up and walked away with Sakura giggling and Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

When they got to the tower they both had strait emotionless faces on. They walked into Tsunade's office and weren't surprised to see Tsunade beating the crap out of Jarjia. Tsunade then looked at the door to see Sasuke leaning against a wall next to the door and Sakura next to him glaring at Jarjia. Jarjia just smiled and made a nervous wave, (Ya know when they just move their fingers) to Sakura.

"Get out of my sight before Sakura and Sasuke gang up on you…?" Jarjia was gone by the time Tsunade said 'Sakura and Sasuke'. Tsunade just smirked at the two.

"It is really good having you two around." Tsunade said

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Sakura asked her.

"That is not our business right now Sakura, our business now is the two of you," Tsunade stated through grinding teeth. "Sakura I have picked the person you will be hiding with, and that person is… Sasuke," Sakura was wide eyed and wide mouthed.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TOURCHER ME?" Sakura yelled at her. Tsunade just smirked and went on.

"You will escort her everywhere she goes, when she goes to work you will leave her at the hospital, you will come to check on her between hours and at her lunch break, and when her work ends you will pick her up to bring her to your home. You both will be living in the Uchiha mansion, and you will do this with her for until her threats stop. Is that clear?" Tsunade asked. They both nodded.

"Do I by any chance get a say in this?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shook her head no. Sasuke sighed and pouted on his wall.

"On her off days you will take her where she needs to go, you two will train at the Uchiha mansion and this will be handled like a mission Sasuke, you must protect her. Sakura here is your forehead protector. You will start from where you left off before you left. Tomorrow Sakura will get some clothes and all her needs. Meaning Sasuke will have to go with her.Tonight you will sleep in Sasuke's apartment and I will get everything in order tomorrow whilst you two are shopping by the day after tomorrow you will both be able to live in the mansion." Tsunade explained. The two nodded, Sakura got her head band and then they where off to Sasuke's apartment.

Well that is it and I am sorry I am updating kinda late. Oh and please someone tell me if I spelled Jrjia's name right. I am a horrible speller. . XD R&R please!

(If you don't I don't care it is just fun to say R&R okay Bye!!)


	5. an sorry!

Hey people I am wondering if I should keep up with this story or just toss it and come back later? So so so so so sorry that this isn't a real chapter. Please review with an answer.


	6. dog?

Sorry I am updateing late I really have been kinda busy

Sorry I am updating late I really have been kinda busy. There are all kinds of things going on at school right now. Tons of homework and all, I really hate that I did this. Hopefully you all will forgive me and accept this long, sutper, sutper long chapter. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/last chapter_

_recap_

_"On her off days you will take her where she needs to go, you two will train at the Uchiha mansion and this will be handled like a mission Sasuke, you must protect her. Sakura here is your forehead protector. You will start from where you left off before you left. Tomorrow Sakura will get some clothes and all her needs. Meaning Sasuke will have to go with her.Tonight you will sleep in Sasuke's apartment and I will get everything in order tomorrow, whilst you two are shopping by the day after tomorrow you will both be able to live in the mansion." Tsunade explained. The two nodded, Sakura got her head band and then they where off to Sasuke's apartment._

When they got to Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke got out his keys and unlocked the door. When Sakura walked in, she wasn't too surprised to see that there was barley any furniture, nothing on the walls, hell she would be surprised if she even saw food in his fridge other than tomatoes.

Speaking of food man was she hungry. Naruto didn't treat her to lunch, hell she didn't even have breakfast. And as if on queue her stomach started growling. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. Sakura turned away and headed into the direction she thought was the kitchen. To her surprise it was.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind her almost silently. Sakura turned around.

"Something edible like umm… I don't know… FOOD!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Why yes I am, it is one of my best hobbies. Haven't you heard?" Sakura asked sarcastically again. Sasuke again smirked.

"Well then let's see what edible food I have in my fridge." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Ya know, I think I liked you better when you were silent, the less freaked out I get." Sakura stated in a flat tone. Sasuke again just smirked.

He then started digging in his fridge.

"How about we go out to eat? Like at Ichiraku? Because it doesn't look like I have anything edible in my fridge." Sasuke said to Sakura. Sakura laughed a bit and started walking to the door.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's they sat at the bar and waited to order.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto just finished his ramen, who's the girl with ya?" Asked the owner of the little restaurant. Sakura then picked her head up a little and took off her cloak. Sasuke then checked Sakura out and was a little surprised to find that she wasn't the lanky little 12 year old she used to be. She now had a well toned body with tattoos on random parts that he could see.

"Sakura is that you?" the owner asked. Sakura nodded her head and the owner gasped a little, he then proceeded to go to her and gave her a biiiiiig hug. (Almost like Tsunade's except a little less strength.)

"Good to see you again kiddo, been boring without you and Naruto arguing all the time with Sai. But, now that Sasuke is back I will be expecting a lot more broken tables." The owner said grinning at her. Sakura grinned back. They then proceeded to laugh.

"Soo, what can I get you two?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have the miso ramen" Sakura answered. "And I'll have the pork ramen." Sasuke said.

"Coming right up." Said Ayame. With that said she walked back and started making the ramen for the two.

"Soo, what have you been doing for the four years that you left?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him then back to the counter top.

"Well there was the training with the akatsuki, and then ditching them to go to mist and to try to start a new life, after that I was made ANBU for Hidden Village in the Mist. That was a lot of fun," Sakura stopped to laugh a little then started up again. "Then after that, I betrayed Mist because they tried to side with sound and did something that I really, really wasn't supposed to. I'll tell you about that later. Well I was caught, and I was sentenced to death. I escaped before they had time to settle the date and ran for Kanoha. Well that is my little story and I'll patch up the details when we get back to your place. Speaking of stories when did you get back and how did you escape your death sentence from Tsunade?" Sakura questioned him when their food was set on the counter in front of them. Sasuke was somewhat shocked at what she just told him… he always thought that she was a little goodie, goodie back in their genin days. But after hearing this he had a whole new perspective on her.

"Well I killed Orochimaru, before he could steal my body that really doesn't sound right. Anyway Naruto and Hinata found me in the clearing. Hinata healed me and Naruto decided that he wanted to try to beat me up so that ended with him unconscious and me stuck carrying him," Sasuke grumbled a little. "Well I got off with a warning because she needs the Uchiha clan back and that I came back and betrayed my mentor I guess you could say without being ordered to do so. I still think I would have rathered the death sentence. She made me teach at the Academy." Sasuke said to Sakura. Sakura tried as hard as she could to not burst out laughing then and there. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"So all in all we both ended up killing someone that we weren't supposed to Haha." Sakura laughed a little.

When they finished eating they started to walk to Sasuke's apartment. On the way they ran into Kiba.

"Kiba… how have you and Akumaru been?" Sakura asked him. Kiba did a double take. "S-sakura?" Kiba questioned aloud. Sakura nodded. Kiba then proceeded to hug her.

"I cant believe you're back. Gosh everyone missed you. We've been good, hey Akumaru is a father, him and Shya had puppies. If you want you can have one." Kiba looked at her. Sakura shrugged.

"You'd have to convince Sasuke, he is the person I have to room with." Sakura said, finally bringing Sasuke into the conversation. Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes, pouted her lip and put her hands together as if praying for him to say yes.

Sasuke looked at her then at Kiba. He almost had the same face on, the two then went into chibi form. Sasuke almost couldn't take Sakura looking so adorable. He then sighed.

"They're all house trained all ready. We really need a good home for this pup. And Sakura's the perfect person." Kiba said, trying to convince the intimidating Uchiha. Sasuke sighed again.

"You better not be lying about the house training." Sasuke said with a sigh. Then Sakura and Kiba cheered together. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey if you come with me we can get the little pup?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded. They then proceeded to follow Kiba to the Inuzuka clan household.

When they got there tons of dogs ran up to Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kiba greeted them all with a pat on the head and a scratch or two behind the ears. Sakura was a little different, she got down on her knees and all the dogs took in her sent. Once they all processed her sent, they stared jumping and barking ecstatically. Sasuke was a little lenient. He patted them on the head and nothing more. When they got past the herd of dogs and into the compound, Kiba led the way again and they arrived to a room with puppies and mothers galore.

"So Kiba where is the pup?" Sakura asked. She was looking around at all the puppies with big eyes. Sasuke took one look at her and then put his hand over her eyes.

"Only one no more" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura sighed and pouted a little.

"Fine" Sakura huffed. Sasuke smirked a little and took his hand off of her eyes. They then looked over towards Kiba and noticed he was all the way across the room.

"This way, Akumaru is playin with her." Kiba said to them when they got to him. They then walked out the room into the back yard.

When they were out there they say a humongous dog and a small puppy playing together. When Kiba closed the door Akumaru looked up and sniffed the air. He then looked directly at Sakura and gave a woof. Kiba stepped to the side, away from Sakura. Then Akumaru started running toward Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No, no no, Akumaru. You're not small any more! I can't hold you up!" Sakura all but yelled. Sasuke took the wise decision and stood beside Kiba. Akumaru was a few feet away he then raised up on his hind legs and tackled Sakura to the ground. He then proceeded to lick her face off.

"Told you, you should have never have taught him that." Kiba said in a know it all voice. Sakura giggled while trying to get Akumaru off of her.

"Oh, Shut up Kiba. Akumaru, off!" Sakura yelled. Akumaru gave her one last lick and got off to sit beside her. Sakura sat up and laughed again while trying to wipe off some of the slobber. Kiba laughed and called over the little dog that was hiding behind Akumaru. She wined a little but then gave in and ran to Kiba's waiting arms. She scratched at his jacked a little and then got inside. Kiba chuckled a little.

Sakura then got up and walked over to Kiba and Sasuke. Or should I say tried to walk over, seeing as Akumaru was stepping on her cloak. She then got yanked backward into Akumaru. She fit perfectly between his front legs when he was sitting down. Sakura crossed her arms and legs and glared up at the ginormous dog above her. Akumaru just looked down at her and barked as if trying to tell her to stay. Sakura looked away and pouted. All the while Sasuke was smirking and trying not to laugh. What with Sakura getting tackled to the ground by Akumaru then getting thrown back by the same dog was pretty funny. Kiba on the other hand couldn't hold in his laughter. He was bent over laughing at Sakura's predicament instead of trying to help her. Sakura just turned her glare towards the two men. Akumaru whimpered a little. He then got up and pushed Sakura towards the two men, as if trying to get the two beat. The little pup then betrayed her master and ran towards her father. All the while Kiba and Sasuke didn't notice because they were laughing too hard. Yes Sasuke was now full blown laughing. When Sakura was about a meter away from the two, she cracked her knuckles. When Sasuke heard this he stopped his laughing to look up. When he saw Sakura he tried to back up. But he ended up running in to Kiba which caused him to fall on the ground with Sasuke on top of him and so on and so forth.

In the end, Kiba and Sasuke ended up with black eyes that Sakura refused to heal. All the while Akumaru and the pup watched and whined for their masters. Although, in fear for their lives, both knew to not get in the way of the angry konoichi.

Sorry for the long non update. Hope you like this chapter. And I hope it is long enough for now. Don't expect a new chapter up soon. My finals for school are coming up and I really have to study. So R&R. put your ideas on what should happen next and hope for the best. Well L8R!


End file.
